Chicken Soup and Other OneShots
by Mrs. Naara
Summary: A series of one-shots based off N and Touko.  Fifth Shot: N tells his daughter a fairy tale.      Rated T because of the second and fourth shots
1. Chicken Soup

**Chicken Soup—and Other One-Shots**

**Author: ~MrsNaara**

**Couple Pairing: N/Touko/White **

**Rating: T**

**Series: Pokémon Black and White**

**AN: **So, I've had a few N/Touko One-Shot ideas lately, and I decided to compile them all into one big slew of short stories. In these stories, the events happen in no particular order; and a good deal of them have nothing to do with the one before it. In this case, the first one-shot takes place with N and Touko being married, but the one-shot that comes after it has it before they start dating. Some events that are consistent, beginning with _Chicken Soup_ are that;

Touko is the champion of the Pokémon League.

Shauntal is a mentor to both N and Touko throughout the stories and can be considered a main character. They like to refer to her as "Shaun".

Touko's Pokémon consist of, Reshiram (because I have Pokémon Black Version), Samurott, Krookodile, Dineo, Infernape, and Persian.

N's Pokémon consist of, Zekrom, Liepard, Zoroark, Darmanitan, Reuniclus, and Archeops.

N and Touko live in (the remains of) Plasma Castle where remaining grunts also live and work. N is good to them, although he will occasionally injure one with his rash actions… (if you don't get it, you will).

Phew… All that formality stuff is taken care of… You've all waited long enough, here's the first one-shot…

* * *

_**Chicken Soup**_

_The Pokémon League is currently not accepting challengers. We are sorry for the inconvenience. _

N stared blankly at the notice that barricaded the entrance to the Pokémon League's gates. He'd been in Nimbasa City for one day, _one day_,and all of a sudden something had happened. Last he checked all of the elite four were well and active, which could only mean one thing…

"She's sick, lover boy," Shauntal's dull voice rang out from behind him. N whipped around to face the novelist. Her hair was tied up in the usual style with two dark violet ribbons securing the ponytails in place. Her outfit was also the usual dark violet. Overall, her outfit reminded him of a Gothitelle. She adjusted her grip on her books.

"What?" he asked. Shauntal sighed and got closer to N.

"I said she's sick. No champion, no challenges," Shauntal stated.

"She's going to be okay, right?" N asked worriedly. Shauntal simply laughed and put a reassuring hand on N's shoulder.

"Doc says that she'll be fine in about a week. I'd tell you to go see her but she's…" Shauntal didn't get to finish because N had already taken off. "Contagious…" she finished silently.

* * *

Touko had caught a flu bug. It had been going around the grunts lately and she knew that it would only be a matter of time before she got it too. Unfortunately she was right. And now she couldn't do her own job because if she did, she'd not only give her virus to innocent trainers, but she'd be unable to focus. She was unable to focus at this very moment because there was no doubt that N had returned from Nimbasa City by now. Touko looked at her sickly appearance in the vanity mirror across from her and N's bed. Her skin was a pale pink, much lighter than usual. Her ice blue eyes were dull and almost gray as well. Her hair fell lifelessly around her thin features. She was hungry, tired, warm, her body ached _all _over, and she just wanted this bug to pass so she could get back to her life. A wave of nausea rushed over her and she upchucked promptly into the garbage can. Great, now she was even hungrier than before.

"Miss Touko? Are you okay in there?" a grunt's voice rang out from the other side of the door. Touko looked up from the trashcan to the door.

"I'm fine… thank you for asking, is N home yet?" Touko groaned.

"Yeah he's…" the grunt didn't get to finish his statement because all of a sudden Touko heard a surprised yelp, a loud groan, and a door slamming against a wall. Her gaze fell from the trashcan to N, who was standing in the doorway, a shocked yet worried expression on his face. Touko looked at the grunt out in the hallway who was on the floor… passed out.

"Hey sweetheart…" Touko said nervously before upchucking in the can below her again. N was at her side in an instant.

"Touko, are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "Shaun had me thinking the worst!" Touko laughed to the best of her ability, but fell back on her pillows shortly after.

"Leave it to Shaun to come up with something like that. N, I'm just fine other than this flu bug, you don't have to worry about me so much…" Touko said. N relaxed his vice grip on Touko's hand.

"Is there anything that I can do for you Touko-Chan?" N asked.

"Chicken soup," Touko stated simply. N's eyebrows creased in confusion.

"What?"

"Chicken Soup," Touko repeated. "People say it's good to eat when you're sick because it's easy on an upset stomach. I've always loved a bowl of homemade chicken soup…and although it's good when the grunts make it, I want you to make it. I'm sure that it'll make me feel so much better."

"Anything for you Touko one bowl of chicken soup coming right up!" N said excitedly.

* * *

"I have no idea how to make chicken soup…" N said, staring at the empty pot on the stove. He scratched his head in confusion. One of the female grunts made her way over to where N had not yet begun to make his wife's requested meal.

"It isn't that hard M'Lord. You just need a pot, some chicken broth, cooked chicken chunks, egg noodles, carrots, and celery," the grunt said. "I can help you if you request," N gave a grateful sigh to the grunt and nodded. "First we cook the chicken... All we need is a skillet and some chopped up chicken with other spices. I have some leftover chicken that didn't get cooked for dinner last Monday in the freezer... And broth in the cabinet." the grunt said, moving swiftly around the kitchen and collecting up ingredients. N watched almost helplessly by the stove.

"What can I do to help?" N asked. The grunt handed him a carrot and celery stalk.

"You can chop veggies if you'd like," she said. "Go to that counter, take a knife and cut them into good sized slices."

"All right..." N said, doing as the grunt told him.

As a boy, N would wander around the castle with his latest toys, a skateboard under his feet or a basketball bouncing off the marble floors. As a creative ten year old, he'd ask the cooks if he could help them make food, they had always said no. Kings, or rather, princes, should not have to make their own food. Over his years of travel, N learned to make various foods and treats for himself and his Pokémon. When he made his first successful meal he felt like yelling, TAKE THAT GRUNTS! Into the air, but that would have drawn attention. So he just felt smug about it for a few days and rewarded himself with an ice cream.

N finished chopping the veggies for Touko's soup and smelled something delicious coming from the pot nearby.

"Oh good, you're done!" the grunt said. "Bring those veggies here and put them in the soup, but be careful, the broth is hot and it will splash..." N did as he was told and all of a sudden he felt like a little boy again... He felt like he wasn't bringing his wife food, but like a boy bringing something homemade to his mother. Not to say that was the case of course, but that's what it felt like.

"It's done!" the grunt said, turning off the flaming burner and ladling some soup into a bowl. She put a spoon on a tray complete with a napkin, crackers, and some nausea medicine, then the bowl.  
"Touko will love it M'Lord." the grunt said, handing it to him. N took it with the utmost care and nodded his thanks to the grunt before making his way out of the kitchen.

N made his way through the hallways, wanting to make haste so that the soup in his hands wouldn't get cold. The door was still open to his and Touko's bedroom so he made his way in and set the tray on the bed beside him, Touko had fallen asleep and was snoring softly. N stood there for a moment; she was so adorable when she slept... Even though she was sick, her pale features looked a bit like a porcelain doll. Her hair was strewn all over the pillows, and she was tucked into the covers in order to keep warm. N knew this was to help break her fever. He never understood why they said, "break a fever" was it not before? Not that it mattered. One of Touko's bangs had fallen over her face, covering her eyes. N pushed the silky strand from her face, and his gaze was met by ice blue eyes.

"N?" Touko's weak voice asked.

"Hello darling, I brought you some chicken soup," N said, gesturing to the tray of food.

"You did?" Touko asked, sitting up so her back was to the pillows against the headboard. N put the tray in her lap and the first thing she did was take the nausea medication.

"Are you feeling any better darling?" N asked as Touko swallowed three pills and washed them down with a long drink of water from the bottle by her side.

"Not much... But the nap helped some," she said. She picked up the individual packages of soup crackers and tried to crush them in her palm but she was shaking.

"Oh let me help you with that," N said, taking the crackers and crushing them with ease. He dumped them into the soup and looked back to Touko. "Are you going to be able to eat this?" N asked.

"I should be able to, but all of muscles are beyond sore..." N sat on the bed by Touko's side and smiled at her.

"Well then I'll feed you!" N said almost childishly. Touko's face displayed a blush and she looked at the tray in her lap nervously.

"N... Y-you don't have to do that!" she said sheepishly.

"Nonsense! It's not every day I get to feed my sick wife," N said, picking up the spoon by the bowl and dipping it into the soup. "Open." he commanded. Touko did as she was told and took a bite of thesoup. She swallowed it and smiled at her husband.

"It's really good! Did you make this?" she asked.

"With some minor help," N admitted, spooning another bite into her mouth. This continued until the bowl was nearly empty. The final bite Touko savored most. She heard the spoon clank against the side of the bowl and as she opened her eyes, N's lips met hers. She stared at him in shock, and he broke away upon realizing that she wasn't kissing him back. He stared at his wife who was staring at HIM in utter shock.

"What's wrong Touko?" he asked. Touko didn't respond immediately, she just sat in shock.

"N... Why did you just do that?" she asked after a moment.

"I kissed you because I wanted to. Is there a problem with me kissing you?" N asked childishly.

"N! I'm contagious!" Touko cried.

"Why is that bad exactly?" N asked. Touko stared at him in disbelief.

"Y-you're kidding right?" Touko asked. "N, now you're going to get sick!" N leaned into Touko's face and pecked her lips for good measure.

"You're worth it darling…" he said.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"I warned you sweetheart," Touko said as she entered the room with a bowl of chicken soup. N looked over at her and laughed.

"I said you were worth it and I meant it… now, it is payback time," he said eagerly. Touko set the tray of food in her sick husband's lap. She gave him a sly smile.

"Sorry dearest, but I have lots of challenges to make up from my week of being sick. Get some rest and I'll be back before you know I've left," Touko said, walking right out the door and shutting it behind her. N stared after her in utter disbelief.

"Touko-Chan? Sweetie? You're kidding right? Darling?" N called out after her. Maybe he shouldn't have kissed her. _But it was so worth it_… N thought to himself as he took a bite of chicken soup.

**What'd ye think? Like? Hate? Tell Me! **


	2. Reality

**Okay, so this is a rather short one and where the rating I chose comes into play. There is implied sexual activity, **_**only implied**_**. Nothing happens. (Note I said that, nothing **_**happens, **_**not, nothing **_**happened**_**) Enjoy! **

**Reality**

Their wedding clothes were strewn all over the floor, discarded, never to be worn again. They didn't have to, they were married now. His lips gently grazed her exposed collar bone as they both caught their breath. Her head rested on one of the many pillows that rested by the headboard. His abnormally long leaf green hair draped over her arm, the rubber band that held it in place during the ceremony now snapped and somewhere on the carpet. Not that it mattered anyway, she liked his hair down.

"Is this real?" she asked suddenly. N raised his head and looked at her lustfully.

"Hmm?" he muttered before returning to what he had been doing. Touko stared at the ceiling; she sighed and sat up, taking the white sheet with her to cover up her naked form. She sat perfectly still and didn't make eye contact with her new husband.

"Is this real?" Touko said in a melancholy tone, not moving from her current position. N sat up and put his arm around her bare shoulders, pulling her close.

"I wouldn't worry about it darling, why the sudden thoughtfulness?" N asked in a confused tone. Touko adjusted so her knees were against her chest.

"Well, it's just that no matter how much I want to believe it's so, there is something in the back of my mind that says all of this is only a dream… that I'll wake up in the morning and I'll be in my bed in Nuvema Town, never having owned a Pokémon before," Touko explained. N took his wife's face in his hands and used his thumb to wipe away stray tear was running down her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, making sure that her doubts would disappear. He had doubts as well, it was true. But when he said, _I do,_ all of those doubts disappeared completely. Touko broke away and met N's green eyes. He smiled down at her and she gave a half-smile in return.

"That's the funny thing about reality. Our minds are built to think that the unbelievably good things in life aren't real. But let me tell you something, when those doubts overtake us we just need to pinch ourselves, and move on. Touko—this situation, our relationship, our lives—it's all real. We _are_ really married, and you shouldn't doubt it for a second," N stated firmly. Tears rolled down Touko's face and she kissed him, hard. As she did all of the doubts melted away. _This_ was reality… she was married to the love of her life. He was really here.

"When did you get so smart?" Touko joked.

"When I married you darling," N said in return. Then something clicked inside Touko's mind…

"So we really just…did it?" Touko asked sheepishly. N laughed loudly and kissed her cheek.

"Believe it Touko," N smirked. They kissed again and this time around Touko took in everything.

_Yup, definitely reality…_

**Okay, shorter and more suggestive than I usually do. But this idea has been floating around in my head and I had to get it on paper. R&R Plz!**


	3. The Champion's Book

**AN: So, as previously stated, these one-shots won't always correspond with each other. As you could tell in **_**Chicken Soup**_**, they were married. In this one, they haven't yet reunited. Thanks for the reviews and keep it up! I like motivation ****. This one is longer than the other two and takes place before the events of **_**Chicken Soup **_**and **_**Reality**_**. Enjoy! **

**Description: **Touko has taken Alder's place as champion and she longs to see N again. So when Shauntal gives her a mysterious novel, what will Touko make of it? And how will she react to N's reappearence?

**Rating: **T, because I am paranoid

**Pairing: **N/Touko/White

**Series:** Pokémon Black and White

**Author:** MrsNaara

**Words: 2471**

_The Champion's Book_

The reds, oranges, and yellows reached through the blinds of Touko's room that Saturday morning. She sat up in her comfortable bed and stretched her arms, letting out a loud yawn. She fell back lazily onto the mattress and leaned over face her room. Her gaze fell to the ceiling and she sighed. Another day without him… Touko threw back her sheets and gazed at her body to the best of her ability. She had fallen asleep in her clothes the night before, her mother must have come in and covered her up in the night. _Gads, 19 years old and still living with my mother in Nuvema Town…" _Touko thought to herself. _Is it just me, or is there something severely wrong with that?_ Touko threw her legs over the side of the bed and sat there for a moment, a wave of depression rushing over her body, causing her to slump down over her knees in sadness. Today was the day, the anniversary of the day she and N battled it out on top of Plasma Castle. Five years had passed since then, and over those five years she had become the champion of Unova, Sinnoh, and Hoenn. Her new job as Unova's champion began today, as Alder had "passed the baton" only three days before. But something was missing, something important. She felt empty and unmotivated, and prayed that a good challenger would come around, because she needed a challenge.

"Good morning Touko, are you ready for your first day as Unova's champion?" Touko's mother asked, stopping at the top of the stairs. Touko raised her head and stared at her hopeful mother.

"Yeah—I—I suppose so…" she said sadly. Touko's mom made her way over to her daughter and set a pile of clothes on Touko's lap.

"Clothing fit for a champion," she explained. "I'm so proud of you Touko dear." Touko nodded and he looked down at clothing on her lap. The jacket was a tea green, a long sleeved shirt that was plain old white to go under it. Hip level baggy black jeans and her green and white running shoes were underneath. The tea green color that practically dominated her new clothing brought tears to her eyes, it reminded her so much of him. Her mother's comforting arm reached around her shaking shoulders and held her close. "Now, Now dearest, it'll be alright… if he were here right now, I'm 100% sure he'd be as proud as I am…" Touko looked her mother in the eye and gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Thanks mom," Touko said gratefully. The truth was that she secretly wished it was N, or her father holding her at that moment. But Touko would take all the comfort she could get. And now all there was left to do was get dressed and take on the few lucky challengers that could get by the elite four. "I should get ready though, big day you know…"she said. Touko's mother removed her arm and nodded, getting up.

"I have something special for you when you get downstairs," her mom said as she made her way down the stairs. Touko smiled to herself, her wave of depression had passed by this point, even though she still hoped that she could see N once more… just to show him that she had accomplished every trainer's dream. She was the Champion of Unova, and Champions take on challengers… not cry in their mother's arms and wish their crush would return. Touko slid on the long sleeve shirt and baggy jeans, she resolved to tie the jacket around her waist until she needed it, it got cold in the air riding on Reshiram's back. She slid on her shoes and the ying-yang necklace that her father had given her as a young girl. Her belt with hooks for pokeballs and her now completed pokedex. It was time to end her hopeless obsession and do her job.

* * *

Touko stood with her back to the arena at the Pokémon league. There had been about four challengers that day, all of which had lost. Touko felt bad beating them, considering their stature. One of them demanded a rematch right then and there, but the poor boy's Serperior was just too tired to continue. The following week he'd be back, and she'd let him win. It wasn't like he'd take her position or anything. Her gaze fell out the window on the remains of a familiar castle… the one she knew as none other than Plasma Castle, where five years ago she had faced N with their dragons.

"Hey Touko-Chan, I have a new novel for you to read while you wait for challengers," one of the elite four members, Shauntal, offered during their regulated break to heal their Pokémon and eat something.

"Are you sure Shaun? That's awful nice of you…" Touko said, taking the notebook from Shauntal. "And it's only my first day as champion…"

"Anyone who can beat me _twice_ and then become Alder's heir deserves a good read once in a while you know? You'll like this one, it's about a boy with vibrant green hair, and a girl with brunette hair and determined ice blue eyes. They fall in love despite the world around them. It isn't really _me_, but I thought it'd cheer you up…" Touko smiled her thanks to Shauntal and opened the cover, inside was a note. _I know how you long to return to Plasma Castle… the answer is revealed in the story… ~Shaun._ Touko looked up to thank her friend, but Shauntal had already disappeared. Touko turned the first page and began to read…

* * *

N looked out the window of his toy room in the castle, four long years he'd longed to return to this place. It was his home, regardless of the past it held. For some reason it felt emptier than it had when he was last here. Maybe it was gaping hole in the wall that Zekrom had caused, or maybe it wasn't that something was missing from the castle. N stared down at the severed staircase leading to the Pokémon league. He thought about going down there, challenge the league, and take care of his bored urges. He looked at the six pokeballs on his belt, each one containing an unbelievably strong "friend" that he'd seen along the journey. No doubt, they'd want to help him take down Alder. Or at least get some entertainment from losing. Not that he cared whether he won or lost. He'd learned that on his journey. He turned from his view of the Pokémon League and made his way out of the castle. He'd be back later, right now he needed a battle.

* * *

Touko had grown addicted to the novel that Shaun offered to her. She sat on the podium mesmerized by the intricate dialogue and descriptive scenes that played out in her head. She couldn't believe how well the novel described her feelings for the boy—no, he was a man now—that made her swoon. It had been four years after all.

_Her tired Pokémon took slow, labored breaths and watched as the Darmanitan fell to the ground unable to take another move. His green eyes flashed with anger, she had won. He knew it, she knew it, they both knew it. And it was confirmed with the call of the judge on the edge of the battle field. _

"_You fought well my friend. Rest well until I get you to a center," he said as he returned the defeated Darmanitan to its container. _Touko smiled at the familiar dialogue. N **would **say something like that. She returned to the novel in her hands.

"_That was a good battle," she smirked. "You have changed since our last meeting." The boy gave an equivalent smirk to match hers. His was softer than hers. She stepped off of the podium on which she stood and held out her hand to him. "Well, aren't you going to shake it?" she asked, confused at the boy's behaviors. He locked his hand with hers and pulled her into an embrace. _

"_I missed you Erica…"he whispered sadly in her ear. She didn't bother to struggle at the embrace. The truth was that she had missed him too. Everything about him, and this opportunity to be in his arms was only given, never asked for, and never taken either. _

"_William…" she said into his chest. _Touko grimaced at the name Shaun had given N's "alter-ego". She despised that name, William. She turned back to the pages but a knock on the large double doors drew her away. He secret to return to Plasma Castle would have to wait.

"Champion, there is a challenger here to battle you," the judge said, poking his head in the door.

"Send them in then, don't just tell me," Touko said. The doors closed and she tucked the novel away, taking her position on the podium and waiting for the challenger.

"Right this way now," the judge's voice said, leading the challenger into her arena. Touko turned around, ready to give her "congratulations" speech about how the challenger may have beaten the other four of the elite, but she wouldn't be quite as easy. And then she met a pair of piercing green eyes. The scenes from Shaun's novel immediately filled her head, and she realized this was the exact situation from the novel and the words for her usual speech wouldn't come out of her mouth. No matter how much she wanted them to, it didn't. She knew that she was staring there open mouthed at him. _N_, he was here, as a challenger. She stepped off the podium and examined his gaping expression.

"Are we going to battle or not? Isn't that what you're here for?" Touko said rudely. She didn't want her feelings for N to show, to be made known to him, to cost her this victory. No, never…

"Touko, _you're _the _champion_?" N asked, surprised. Touko gave a loud laugh.

"Are you so surprised N? I had to keep myself busy somehow," Touko said. She slapped a hand over her mouth, _the exact dialogue from the book!_ It was like it was flowing into her against her will.

"As a matter of fact, I expected that old bag who was champion before you," N smirked. Touko ground her teeth together in anger at N's insult.

"That _old bag_ had the right mind! Now take your shot, because I guarantee that your Pokemon won't stand a chance against me!" Touko cried in pure anger. The novel had an impact on her, what was going on?

Touko stood tall and proud, her Samurott still standing tall, but Touko could tell that he was tired. She would end this here and now. N had resorted to his final pokemon, a Darmanitan. Every move, every event went the exact same way as it did in the novel and no matter how creepy the events were, Touko knew that N would lose… because Shaun's weird novel told her so.

"Samurott use hydro pump!" Touko cried, her shelled pokemon doing as told_. _Her tired Pokémon took slow, labored breaths and watched as the Darmanitan fell to the ground unable to take another move. N's green eyes flashed with anger, she had won. He knew it, she knew it, they both knew it. And it was confirmed with the call of the judge on the edge of the battle field.

"You fought well my friend. Rest well until I get you to a center," he said as he returned the defeated Darmanitan to its container.

"That was a good battle," she smirked, not being wavered by the similarity to the novel. "You have changed since our last meeting." N gave an equivalent smirk to match hers but was softer than hers. She stepped off of the podium on which she stood and held out her hand to him. "Well, aren't you going to shake it?" she asked, confused at his behavior. He locked his hand with hers and pulled her into an embrace.

"I missed you Touko," he whispered sadly in her ear. She didn't bother to struggle at the embrace. The truth was that she had missed him too. Everything about him, and this opportunity to be in his arms was only given, never asked for, and never taken either. She took in his scent and pulled herself closer…glad that this event hadn't torn them apart again, rather it brought them closer than before.

"Oh N…" she said into his chest. He leaned his head onto her green and white hat. Touko felt a pang in her chest and she realized that this wasn't novel dialogue anymore. Now it was her dialogue, unread, unspoken…

"So I hear you want to return to Plasma castle. Any reason why?" N asked. Touko shook her head against his chest.

"I missed you so much N," Touko said. "I didn't want to return to Plasma Castle, I wanted to return to you…" N raised his head and stared through the window at the castle where he had decided to live.

"Then come live there with me…" he suggested.

"What?" Touko asked, looking up at his green eyes.

"Come live there with me. You live close enough to the Pokemon league that you can come here every day; and then return to the castle at night!" N exclaimed. Touko pondered his offer, he thought about the note that Shaun had left her. She knew that this was the opportunity of a lifetime.

"Okay," Touko stated. N's face lit up, he picked her up by the waist and spun her around joyfully. She laughed and held on as he spun her. When he set her down, they stared into each other's eyes lustfully. N leaned down and kissed her softly. Touko's upper chest hurt and she smiled as his lips molded over hers. Touko surrendered to the kiss and her feelings. When N broke away he smiled at her, she could swear it was almost in disbelief. They stood in each other's arms for a moment, saying nothing. "So… are we like together or something now?" Touko asked, breaking the silence.

"Do you _want_ to be?" N asked, his childish nature taking over. Touko nodded twice and pulled herself closer to N, who flushed a bright red.

"I 'unno…" Touko muttered. "Do _you_ want to be?" N swallowed hard.

"Yeah, I kinda do," N admitted. Touko grinned ear to ear, and her eyes fell on the novel that she'd left on the podium. She broke free of N's grasp and walked over to it, picking it up. She flipped to the last page and smiled at what was written there.

_You can thank me later ~Shaun_


	4. Pillow Talk

**So many ideas for one-shots. So little time to write them all, but I needed to get this out there. **

**Description:** N and Touko spend a little moment together before greeting the day.

**Rating:** T- For suggestiveness.

**Series:** Pokemon Black and White

**Author:** Mrs. Naara

**Words:**

_Pillow Talk_

A flannel pillowcase, silky hair cascading over shoulders and other pillows that line the bed. Limbs tangled in each other. As the sun shone its way through the large window parallel to the even larger four poster king sized bed, a pair of ice blue eyes opened and met green ones, staring intently at something. A well-toned chest was made evident under her long thin fingers. She traced around each of his rounded abs and her gaze locked just as intently on her task as his green eyes were on her.

"Good morning Touko," his voice rings into the silence. She doesn't respond, she only continues to trace his abs with even more concentration and intensity than before.

"Does it really have to be morning?" she says in monotone. "I seriously don't want it to be morning yet." N gives a low chuckle and wraps his arms around her, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. A giggle came from his chest and he moved back slightly so that their gaze met.

"What's so funny Touko?" he asks, completely clueless. Touko continues to giggle and she points into the sheets, directing her husband's gaze downwards.

"Your erection N," she mutters, blushing a dark red color. His face takes on the same red color as his wife's. He pulls closer and pushes his forehead against hers.

"Would you like to take care of that for me?" he whispers. Touko giggles and her blush gets darker, lining her cheeks, just under her eyes. As she gets even closer to her husband, a wail erupts from across the room and Touko's head drops in disappointment. Both N and Touko turn their heads towards the wailing. Touko throw's the covers aside and luckily she is wearing her nightgown. N grabs her wrist and holds on tight.

"N, you have to let go!" she cries, tugging at his firm grip. N pulls her back onto the bed and pulls her into his chest. Touko continues to struggle against her husband's grip. "N come on!" she yells, her gaze falling on the source of the wailing. The crying gets louder and Touko finally breaks free from his grasp.

"Noooo, stay in bed with me," he whines. Touko kneels back on the bed, kissing her husband soundly. Before he can deepen the kiss, Touko has made her way off the bed and over to the white wicker bassinet on the other side of the room. N sits up in the bed and stares at his wife who now has a tiny child in her arms. N rested his chin in his hand and admired his beautiful wife, holding the tiny green haired child. His child.

"Why did we decide to have a child anyway?" N questions his wife, watching as the wailing stops and the giggling begins. Touko's gaze locks on him and she rolls her eyes, stalking over to him and plopping the baby in his arms. One look into his kid's green eyes and everything melts away. "Oh…right, I remember now," N states, running his hand over the baby's green hair. Touko laughs and sits on the bed next to her husband. The baby has fallen asleep in his arms and Touko retrieves him from N's arms, putting him back in the bassinet.

"I can feed him later, right now I have _other_ matters to attend to," Touko whispers seductively, pouncing back on the bed and locking lips with N.

**Oh N, N, N, N, you selfish man. Yes, it is indeed quite suggestive. But I like that kind of thing. Reviews ARE LOVE. **


	5. Fairy Tales

**So this was originally supposed to be a part of **_**Speak**_**, but I feel like it got too…off topic. So I'm making it a one-shot. This takes place after N and Touko are married and all that. The characters include their two kids, Mat (from **_**Pillow Talk**_**) but he doesn't appear, and a new little girl named Leigh I can put an introductory story in for Leigh later if you guys want it. Enjoy!**

**Description**: N grows closer to his daughter by telling her a fairy tale.

**Rating**: K+

**Series**: Pokemon Black and White

**Author**: Mrs. Naara

**Words**: 4326

_Fairy Tales_

Life for the Harmonias had become a bit of a pattern. And N hated it. He always did the same exact things, said the exact same things, and walked the same path through the hallways of his "castle". His wife, Touko White- Harmonia had her job at the Pokemon League, which often left him alone for the day. His childhood caretakers and close friends, Anthea and Concordia took care of Mat and Leigh, his two children, so he rarely saw them. But he occasionally saw a green streak in the hallway, followed shortly by a brown one. He worked hard to provide for his family, but since the passing of his father, Ghetsis, and the disbanding of Team Plasma, N had nothing to do. So he picked up Pokemon breeding. His ability to communicate with pokemon made this much easier.

He sat at his desk that evening, Touko had gone to put the kids to bed, and he was finishing up some paperwork for the Pokemon Adoption Agency. A little girl from Nimbasa and her single father had come into the office that afternoon. The poor girl's mother had passed away earlier that month, and her father decided to get her a pokemon as a friend, to help ease the pain. N remembered when Anthea brought him the Zorua for the first time after his mother passed. He felt a strange connection to the little girl, so he introduced her to a newly hatched Petlil, whom the little girl fell in love with immediately. N was glad to let the Petlil go with her. Of course, that meant paperwork. However the grin on the little girl's face made all his work worth it.

"Dear?" his wife's voice rang out from the doorway. N raised his head and met her ice blue gaze.

"Yes Touko? What is it?" he asked, signing his name on one last paper before setting down his pen and going to meet his wife in the doorway.

"Leigh won't sleep… she says that she can't sleep without a story," his wife said.

"Then tell her a story," N responded.

"I've told her every story I know. She wants a new one… do you think that you could help me out?"

"Well, I do need a break from working…"

"Great! I'm going to bed then," Touko said, leaving her husband's embrace and making her way out of the office. Suddenly, N felt… used.

He made his way into the wing of bedrooms where his room, Mat's room, Leigh's room, and Anthea and Concordia's rooms were. He approached the door that had his daughter's name on a sign hanging on the door. He put his hand on the handle and pushed open the door, poking his head in so that Leigh could see him.

"Daddy!" came the eager response to his head. He stepped all the way into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"How's my little girl?" he asked, making his way over to the bed where his daughter cuddled a stuffed Happiny in her thin arms.

"I'm not a little girl anymore daddy! I'm almost 5!" Leigh squeaked, her brown hair bouncing as she spoke.

"Oh how could I forget? How's my big girl?" he asked, sitting on the side of her bed and realizing how small it was in comparison to the king sized one that he shared with his wife.

"I'm good! Are you here to tell me a story daddy?" she asked eagerly.

"That's what your mother says," N replied. "I think I have a great story for you as well baby."

"Really? Wassit about?" she asked eagerly.

"Well, it's about a pokemon trainer and a Ferris wheel," he said.

"Mommy told me that story last night," Leigh stated. N sighed.

"How about the one about the giant legendary pokemon who determined the fate of Unova?" he asked.

"Auntie Concordia told me that one last week."

"Well, what do you want to hear a story about?" N asked.

"A princess!" Leigh said excitedly.

"A princess huh? Is it okay if a Pidove is involved?" N asked, knowing exactly what story he would tell his daughter."

"Of course! Can you make it really sweet? Can she fall in love?" Leigh asked.

"I have the perfect story for you then," N said. Leigh perked up and pushed her sheets forward eagerly.

"Really? What's it called daddy?"

"It's called the Princess' Pidove," N said. He pulled his long legs up on the bed and crossed them Indian style, turning to face his daughter.

"Can you brush my hair like mommy does when she tells a story daddy?" she asked.

"I suppose," N said, picking up a brush from his daughter's night stand and running it through her silky hair. His daughter's body relaxed at the touch of the brush.

"Okay, you can tell the story now!" she said happily.

"Very well… Once Upon a Time there was a princess…" N began.

(A/N: Italics are the story, normal is N's and Leigh's narration from here on)

"_Her name, was Princess Genevieve…" _

"That's a pretty name daddy!" Leigh said.

"_Now everyone in the kingdom called the princess by her nickname, Jenny." _

_Jenny was a bit of a different princess from her birth. She wanted to find love in another way. Unlike other princesses who hosted parties and who met their prince's in another form such as politoads or Beartics, she wanted to meet a prince who could love her despite the circumstance of distance or age. Her parents, King Joel and Queen Wendy, had tried to set up their daughter with many a prince. Each one of them she turned down. She couldn't find herself loving these men. _

_One day, Princess Jenny decided to try an experiment. She wrote a letter, to no one in particular, just a random love letter that expressed her need for a man. It was well written in the Princess's elegant cursive handwriting, explaining her love of music and the arts, as well as her interest in playing strategy games. She signed the note, and tied it with a blue ribbon, cut off of one of her dresses that no longer fit, and she called her loyal friend, a Pidove that she had raised from childhood. She tied the note to the Pidove's foot and told it to fly the letter to someone…anyone who she thought was fit to read it. The Pidove, understanding her, flew away through the window and disappeared from sight. _

_The Pidove flew and flew, resting in trees and on telegraph wires. It flew for a full 3 days and finally approached a castle. In the castle resided a young prince who had just come of age the previous winter. (In this kingdom, the age of adulthood was 19). His name was Prince Shawn. _

"Is Princess Jenny going to fall in love with Prince Shawn, daddy?"

"Keep listening and I'll tell you," N said. Leigh pouted, but remained quiet, waiting for her father to continue.

_Now, Prince Shawn was the only heir to his kingdom's throne. He had a stepbrother, but since Shawn was born from the King and Queen (the first king), he had been named heir. The Pidove flew through the prince's window and landed on his desk as he worked on his studies. The Prince, confused, wondered where this bird had come from, and he took the note from the bird's leg. He unrolled it and read Princess Jenny's note, surprised that any princess would contact him, especially one from another kingdom. He felt entranced by this girl, and not wishing to be rude, responded to her note. He explained his love for similar strategy games, as well as his love for sports. Or at least…watching them be played. He said his age and his interest in writing poetry, though he hadn't done so in a couple of years. He tied the new note to the Pidove and urged it to return to the Princess as soon as it could. The Pidove took off into the sky en route to the castle where Princess Jenny waited. _

_Jenny waited patiently for the return of her beloved Pidove, she waited for a full 5 days before finally, she saw the Pidove approaching on the horizon. She let out a cry of joy, wondering if it had accomplished what it had set out to do. When the Pidove landed on its perch in her room, she saw a foreign piece of parchment was now on her bird's foot. She eagerly took the page, and read its content. Princess Jenny was overjoyed that her letter had made it, though she felt bad for the Pidove. The letter was elegant and kind. She felt a strange attraction to Prince Shawn, so she decided to send a reply letter to him. She let the Pidove rest for the evening so that she could write her response. She told Shawn how impressed she was that he wrote poetry, and how she wished that she could read some in the future. She also commented that she was 16 years old, and would be 17 that autumn. His age didn't worry her. She explained how she was the Princess of Unova Castle, and how she would love to hear from him in the near future. The next morning, she sent the Pidove on its way, hoping that he would get her letter soon. _

_The Pidove flew and remembering its previous path, took only 1 day to return to Shawn. He was excited to see what Jenny thought of him. When the Pidove landed, he took the note quickly and read it. She was almost 3 years younger than he. She also told him that she'd love to read his poetry sometime. So he responded with a poem, expressing how his heart beat for her, even though they had only just met. _

_This passing of letters continued steadily over the course of four months. The two eventually exchanged images of one another. They grew close, even though the distance was long. _

"That's really sweet!" Leigh said.

"It is, but I'm not done yet," N said.

_One evening, Jenny asked Shawn if he'd like to meet her in person sometime soon. There was a tournament coming up that would be hosted in the Royal City, and she asked if he would accompany her to the event. Shawn's response, was that he would love to join her, granted he could find an escort to take him to the event. Jenny was overjoyed that he wanted to meet her. She told her parents, the King and Queen about his plan. The couple was wary of the strange man their daughter had befriended, but they nevertheless, offered him a room at the castle. Jenny, now even more excited about the event, told Shawn right away (as soon as the Pidove returned). _

_The three weeks leading up to the tournament passed slowly for Jenny, as she looked forward to meeting her prince. One week before the event however; he sent her a note…saying that the queen of his kingdom had fallen ill and he had to stay to take care of her. Jenny was heartbroken. She had so looked forward to meeting him, and he couldn't come after all. She cried for a day, waiting for his response to come. When it returned, he apologized many times, explaining that he really cared for her, and that he wished he could attend. Jenny accepted the apology, but that didn't stop her heart from aching the day of the tournament, when the seat next to her was filled by another knight rather than Shawn. _

"That's so sad Daddy!" Leigh sniffed, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"It gets better sweetie," N replied.

_The letters didn't stop coming from Shawn, nor did Jenny stop writing to him. _

_One evening, Jenny was recovering from a particularly bad day. She had been flirted with by a knight by the name of Sir Prize, and though he failed, she felt bad and decided to watch him spar with another knight, Sir Sheldon. She had failed an exam to enter the Pokemon Nurse's school, and her parents were mad at her for a strange reason. She had been expecting a letter from Shawn that day, as he usually responded immediately. However, he didn't write. In fact, her Pidove had been gone since late the night before. Around 11:00, she decided to turn in for the night, closing her window, and promising herself to be angry for a while. She got up within the half hour to get something to drink and as she crawled back under the covers, crying silently to herself, she heard a tapping on the window. It was her Pidove, with a note from Shawn. She opened it and the Pidove nuzzled her softly. She read the note quickly…_

"What did it say daddy?" Leigh asked.

"Well it said…"

_**My Dear Jenny,**_

_**I must apologize many times for taking so long to respond to your letter. I feel bad this didn't reach you sooner, and I hope your day went well. I've come to a realization however, and that's why it took so long. I was debating how to tell you. I love you Jenny. I haven't felt this way in a very long time. I hope that you'll respond soon. hope that you'll respond soon. **_

_**Your Prince**_

_Jenny burst into tears at Shawn's confession. She didn't know if she could take his word for it. But she knew one thing…she had fallen in love with him as well. She had to respond as soon as she could. She wrote a response, and tied it to the Pidove, letting him rest. But while the Princess slept, the Pidove flew off into the night, taking her response to the prince. _

_From then on, Jenny and Shawn ended their letters with __**I love you**__. _

_It didn't take long for a full year to pass, and eventually, Jenny had turned 17, and Shawn had turned 20. At age 21, he would be sworn in as the king. He and Jenny had not yet met in person, for conflicts surrounded them constantly. Finally, that Summer, Jenny suggested they meet once again. She asked if he would like to join her at the premiere of a new play at the theater. Shawn once again said that he would love to, and the couple began to plan their date to the theater. A full month passed, and the week finally arrived where Jenny would find out if Shawn was actually going to come to see her. But her Pidove didn't return. Not in a day, not in 3 or 4 days. She didn't know if Shawn would be there or not. But by not responding to her, she was heartbroken again. The day arrived when the play was scheduled to open, and Jenny, not knowing if Shawn would be there, decided to attend alone. As she boarded the carriage to the theater, a sudden yell startled her, and she turned to find Shawn, running up the path towards her. She stepped down from the carriage and crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to look at the man she claimed she loved. Shawn held a bunch of flowers in his grip, and he smiled at her softly. His smile (like the one in the picture he had sent her) was endearing, and made her heart flutter wildly as it had so many times before. _

"_Jenny…" he breathed softly. "Oh Jenny I'm very sorry. I didn't respond you because your Pidove…it passed of old age and I couldn't send word," he said. Jenny looked up sadly at the loss of her dear friend. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Shawn held his arms open to her and she flung herself into them. His embrace was warm and comforting, she had imagined it for a year, and now it was real. He broke the embrace and took her hands in his. They met each other's gaze._

"_Marr…" _

"But Daddy! They just met! How can he expect her to marry him?" Leigh asked, interrupting. N looked at his daughter with a confused expression.

"How did you even know he was going to say that?"

"Because that's how ALL fairytales work daddy! They get married without knowing each other!" Leigh complained.

"That's a fairytale for you," he said, getting up to leave.

"No! Not this one daddy! Change the story!" Leigh said slamming her fists on the bed angrily.

"Honey, that's how fairytales work," N argued.

"N, do what she wants," his wife's voice rang from the other end of the room.

"When did you get here?" he asked turning to face her.

"When he couldn't make it to the tournament."

"Oh…well, I guess I can change it around a bit…" N said, not willing to make his wife angry.

"Make them hug, but make him wait longer to propose daddy!" Leigh said.

"Okay fine…now where was I?"

_They met each other's gaze. He was everything she had dreamed he would be and more._

"That's much better," Leigh interrupted. "Daddy, what do the prince and princess look like?"

"Well, Princess Jenny had stunning black hair, that ran in waves to her shoulders. She loved the color green, because her hair brought out the green in her eyes. Shawn also had dark hair, cut short, and he had brown eyes," N described, making the appearance up on the spot.

"Can Prince Shawn have blue eyes?" Leigh asked.

"Ah, sure… Shawn has blue eyes then," N said. "May I continue the story then?"

"Yes daddy," Leigh said.

_The two boarded the carriage, ready to depart for the theater. It was hard for them to not sit close to one another. They told each other stories as Jenny snuggled up to his side and just took in the moment. He told her of his coronation in the summer after he was to turn 21, which was in a little over a year away. Jenny just loved listening to him talk, after not hearing his voice till then. His eyes gleamed with happiness, for he too was glad that he and Jenny were finally together. She told him that she had finally passed the exam to join the university to study the arts, since the nurse thing hadn't worked out for her. They went to see the production (which was fantastic) and that evening he returned her to her home. He was to stay for a couple of days, which was a good thing. _

_The king and queen were pleased that this was the son of their dear friends from Shawn's kingdom. They hadn't known that he was so handsome. Jenny was pleased that her parents approved of him, and upon his request, gave him permission to start formally courting their daughter._

_Jenny and Shawn were overjoyed that they could now be together. They hugged and laughed, and agreed that they would always be together. Of course, that isn't always the case…_

_The weekend passed quickly, and the time came for Shawn to return to his home. Jenny pleaded for him to stay another day, but it wasn't meant to be…and Shawn began his return trip home. _

_When he returned home a couple days later, his mother awaited him, overjoyed about something. Shawn asked what it could be, and she revealed another Princess. Her name was Erin, and she was the Princess of Hoenn Castle, many miles from there. Shawn was against the idea of Erin being there. He tld his mother about Jenny, and his wonderful weekend with her. His mother wouldn't hear it, and told him to get used to Erin, because the two would be wed before his 21__st__ birthday. _

_Shawn was distraught, and immediately remembered Jenny, he had to tell her. But he remembered that her Pidove, the one that had brought them together, was the only one who knew the way to Jenny other than he. Shawn pondered the situation, wondering how he could get ahold of his girlfriend. Then he remembered, Jenny had promised to send a message within the week. _

_So he waited. And he waited. Soon enough, a bird landed at his window. A note from Jenny attached. She explained he excitement at their relationship, and told Shawn of the new bird, saying that he would return to her. Shawn took the note he had prepared for Jenny, and sent it on its way._

_When Jenny received the letter, she broke down. His mother had arranged another girl, even with the knowledge that he was courting her. Shawn explained that he would do everything in his power to avoid the marriage, even if it meant giving up his claim to the throne so that he could be with her. _

_Jenny hadn't felt more in love in a long time. He would give up his claim to the throne for her? It was so unbelievably sweet that she wrote a response immediately. She expressed her happiness and thanked Shawn for the heads up. _

_Another 9 months passed. Shawn's 21__st__ birthday was nearing quickly. He had come to visit Jenny a total of four times in those nine months, and she had gone to see him once. His mother had approved of her as a person, but that didn't stop Shawn and Erin's arrangement to be wed in the next month or so. _

"No! Daddy! Shawn can't marry Erin! He has to marry Jenny!" Leigh screeched. N sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Do you want me to finish the story or not?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

"I want you to finish it…" she mumbled.

_The day of Shawn's wedding arrived. He was to have his coronation with his new queen immediately after the ceremony. Shawn readied slowly…not wanting to go through with it. He had sent an invitation to Jenny and her family…however she refused. He didn't blame her either. By going through with this, he was breaking her heart. He tied his bow and set the crown on his head, sighing deeply as he went to ready himself at the altar. He had once told Jenny he'd give up his claim to the throne for her. But he wasn't so sure now. The right thing to do was to marry Princess Erin. The wedding march began, and he watched as King Peter led Erin down the aisle. She was pretty…but he felt a pang that he shouldn't go through with it. As he took her hands, and the minister began to talk, he just wanted to back out._

"_Is there anyone here who objects to this union?" he asked. A figure stood, dressed in a floor length green dress, and a tiara. _

"_I object!" her familiar female voice spoke clearly. Shawn whipped his head towards her and saw that it was Jenny, his heart fluttered in his chest and he let go of Erin's hands, running down the aisle towards her. _

"_Jenny," he breathed as he had when they first met. _

"_Shawn," she breathed equally breathless._

"_SHAWN!" another voice called. Both lovers turned their heads to face his mother, who had stood up and was angrily storming towards them._

"_Mother," Shawn said._

"_What do you think you're doing? Get back up there and finish what you started!" _

"_Jenny objected, mother," Shawn said. "I'm giving up my claim to the throne."_

"_You can't do that!" his mother screeched. "Your father named YOU heir. You are the only one who is eligible to take the crown."_

"_No, I'm not the only one. My stepbrother has a claim to the throne. And I want to give it to him," he said. His stepbrother stood, and looked and Erin, then and Shawn and Jenny._

"_Shawn…" he said._

"_Take it. I know you love Erin, I can see it in your eyes," Shawn said. His brother smiled, but his mother did not. _

"_You have dishonored this family Shawn. I am very disappointed," she snapped._

"_Well, it's not like I'll be a commoner. Jenny is a princess mother. I want to marry her someday. Maybe not now, maybe not in the next year. But if she'll have me…I wish to be her husband one day," Shawn said, turning from his mother to Jenny. "Will you have me Jenny? Can I be yours?" he asked. Jenny grinned widely, her heart beating madly. _

"_Yes Shawn, I will," she said. Shawn, overjoyed, leaned down impulsively, and kissed Jenny, eliciting a group wide __**awwwww**_**. **_He let her go and he crowd clapped happily. Jenny and Shawn took their seats and watched as the wedding went on. Erin and Keith, the new King and Queen of Johto. _

"And they all lived happily ever after…the end," N said. Leigh turned to her bed and fluffed her pillows, letting her dad tuck her into bed.

"Was that a true story daddy?" she asked as he kissed her forehead.

"I don't think so sweetheart, I made it up on the spot to be honest," N replied making his way to the door where Touko was waiting.

"Well it was a good story daddy; can you tell it to me again tomorrow night?" Leigh asked.

"I suppose I can…" N said, shooting a glance at Touko, who simply shrugged. Leigh clapped her hands and let out a yawn, snuggling up in her bed.

"Good night daddy, good night mommy, I love you!" Leigh said.

"We love you to Leigh, sleep well," Touko said, closing the door. As she and her husband made their way down the hall, Touko turned to him.

"Made it up on the spot my ass; I distinctly remember that story being in the book of fairy tales that Shauntal gave us when Mat turned two," she said.

"Well I changed it around a little," N said, pecking her cheek.

"Regardless, thank you for telling her a story," Touko said.

"Anytime dear, anytime…"

**A/N: And THE END! That took FOREVER! But I finished it! Quick thing about the story N told Leigh. That is pretty much the story of my boyfriend and me. We met under similar circumstances, and while we've only been together a month and a half, I love him anyway, and this is dedicated to him. Though the ending didn't happen, and there isn't a second girl. Ha! Please review, I worked hard on it.**


End file.
